Pokemon Resurrection
by Kecleon352
Summary: When a Pokemon Trainer suddenly finds himself transformed into a Pokemon, he'll have to go on an adventure to find, not only the reason why he transformed, but what role he plays in a far bigger plan.
1. A Lost Friend & The Mourning After

"Come on! We have to hurry!" With Pokeballs in each arm, Ronald and Damon didn't have much time left before the Pokemon Center collapsed.

They were jumping over rubble and leaping over chairs as they made their way out.

Damon leaped and managed to get out with the Pokeballs intact. Ronald made the same jump, but he accidentally left one of the Pokeballs inside.

Ronald knew what he had to do. He jumped back into the crumbling building. "Ronald! Don't!" Damon tried to get back in there too, but the police officer held him down saying it was too dangerous. "But my friend is in there!" he complained. But the officer said there was nothing he could do.

Ronald bounded like a Deerling towards the Pokeball. Then, he noticed the ceiling was starting to come down. He did the only thing he could think of, he slid toward the Pokeball and grabbed it just as some rubble crushed his leg.

He winced at the pain and realized what was going to happen. Damon had broken away from the officer and came up to the entrance. "Don't worry Ronald, I'm coming for you."

But Ronald held up his hand and shook his head. Then he threw the Pokeball at Damon who caught it. Damon suddenly realized what was happening. "No... No, Ronald. There has to be another way."

Finally, slowly, Ronald took off his belt, which had all of his Pokemon in their Pokeballs strapped to it. He could feel his Pokemon's sorrow as they knew what was happening as well.

He looked at Damon one last time and whispered. "Good-bye." He threw his belt at the same time as the ceiling caved in.

The belt landed in front of Damon. His hands shaking, he picked up the belt that belonged to his friend. He doubled over and wailed, screaming "RONALD!"

**********************************************

Later that day, Ronald's mother was sitting in her living room, when she heard someone knocking on the front door.

She raced to the door and opened it. Instead of who she was hoping for, she found Damon standing there, holding Ronald's hat.

"I'm sorry. This was all they could find." He handed the hat to her. She fell on her knees and, eyes locked on the hat, began to sob terribly.

The next thing that Damon did was release all of Ronald's Pokemon. They had known all along what was going to happen and, after taking one more look at each other, took off in different directions.

And so, on that day, people and Pokemon alike, came together and mourned the loss of a bright light, that shone across them all.

It was reported the next day that all of the Pokemon were rescued from the Pokemon Center. And there was only one fatality reported that day.

**********************************************

And so, that's where our story ends. The brave actions of one child saved everyone that day, even at the cost of his own life.

...

...

...YEAH RIGHT!

What? You thought that that little sob story was all that was there for this story? No way! There's a lot more that's bound to happen in the future, so stay tuned.


	2. A Divine Blessing & The Morning After

Oh, you're still here? I thought everyone ran away after my first chapter. And I was gonna put up a bunch of personal stuff here, too. Oh, well. It's back to the story!

*************************************************

In a realm, above the Pokemon world, lives the god of all Pokemon, Arceus. And as he peers down upon his world, he notices the sorrow emanating from the family and friends of Ronald.

Arceus had actually watched over Ronald. He had noticed how kind he was to humans and Pokemon alike, regardless of disposition.

He realized what should be done. Arceus walked over to what appeared to be a beam of light, but actually was a steady stream of souls, passing on from this life to the next.

He reached into the stream and pulled out an orb, which was actually the soul of Ronald. He then walked to the edge of his world and dropped the soul back into the Pokemon world.

He watched as the soul floated back, and said, "My friend, your heart was filled with kindness and love for others. Your last selfless act proves this. Therefore, I shall give you a second chance at life. You may not return to your old body, but I shall grant you a new one. May you find happiness in your new life."

**********************************************

The soul fell gently through the trees as it cascaded to the forest floor. When it touched the ground, it began to change shape.

Out of the orb, four legs grew, which extended and eventually ended in hooves. A head appeared which formed into a muzzle, while an aqua-blue tail flowed out from behind. A horn formed on the forehead, and a red mane shot out from behind the head and reached down to the tail. Finally, the breath of life entered the newly-formed Keldeo and it, at last, settled down upon the forest floor, asleep.

A few hours later, Ronald woke up. His eyesight was hazy but it soon cleared up. He saw that it was early in the morning and he was in the middle of the forest, somewhere. He thought he might have been camping like so many other nights, but he didn't see a tent anywhere nearby.

He tried to get up but found that his legs weren't working right. So, he just laid there. His head felt light. He began asking himself, "What happened?" "Where am I?" "Where's my Pokemon?"

Ronald thought the dream he had last night. He remembered that Pokemon Center falling apart, and how he saved everyone, including his own Pokemon, just to be crushed in the end. It had to be a dream, right? Otherwise, he wouldn't be here. But, then, why...?

Ronald suddenly got really thirsty. He saw a stream of crystal-clear water flowing nearby. He got up. He couldn't stand up straight for some reason, but he didn't care. He crawled over to the water to relieve himself, and was shocked to see what was reflected in the water.

He looked down to find a different face staring back at him. He looked around to see if there was anyone else there, but he could see nobody else. He looked into the image again. It looked like some sort of Pokemon, but Ronald couldn't think of who it was.

Ronald moved his head around and saw that the Pokemon moved his head in the same way. Ronald winked, and the Pokemon winked back. Ronald starting to get scared.

He looked down at his hands and saw they were not hands, but hooves. "My hooves..." Ronald thought. Then he looked into the reflection once more. "That's my face."

Ronald was starting to panic. "What's going on? Why am I not dead? Why am I a Pokemon? Why-" He was interrupted by a ruffle coming from the bushes. He went to investigate, when suddenly, something came at him.

**********************************************

Aaaaaaaaand, that'll do. You want to find out what happens next? Stay tuned.


	3. An Unfair Fight & A Hero Rising

Hello again! So, you wanna know what happened to Ronald, well, here it is!

*************************************************

Ronald stumbled backwards as something flew out of the bushes. It landed behind him and ran off. Ronald was able to pick up that this Pokemon was a Minccino.

Ronald got back up, just to be knocked back down again by three bird Pokemon. They appeared to be Staravia. Ronald suddenly realized that the Staravia were chasing the Minccino. Ronald took off after them, on unsteady legs.

"Get back here, little treat." said one of the Staravia. Another one said, "We just wanna have a little chat." Ronald was shellshocked. "The Pokemon can talk?!" Then he shook his head. "Of course they can talk, idiot. If I'm a Pokemon, it only makes sense that I'd be able to understand other Pokemon." He tried to keep up with them.

The Minccino then accidentally tripped up on a root and fell on its face. Before it knew it, it was surrounded by the Staravia. The Staravia gang then proceeded to start beating it up.

"Hey!" Ronald called out. The Staravia looked at him with an evil look in their eyes. "Back off!"

One of the Staravia stepped forward. "This isn't any of your business, pal. I would suggest you move along, before you get yourself hurt."

"No." Ronald glared at the Staravia with anger. "I can't just walk away from something like this. You're just a big bully." Suddenly, the Staravia thrust it's wing into Ronald's chest, and then kicked him into the air before it slammed Ronald into the ground. "I warned you." the Staravia gleamed over him.

The other two Staravia got excited and rushed over to join the fun. The three of them beat on Ronald, while Minccino watched in horror.

Ronald was barely holding on, and he roared, "That's enough!" And he turned one of his hooves on a Staravia, and a high-powered water jet came streaming out, knocking the Staravia into a nearby tree.

Ronald looked at his hoof with wonder. 'Did I just do that?' he thought to himself. The other two Staravia stopped and rushed over to either side of their friend. "Are you OK?" asked one of them. The injured one got up and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." He got up and confronted Ronald. "You just made a big mistake. We were gonna let you off easy, but now, we aren't going to be holding back."

'But at least I'm not defenseless.' Ronald thought to himself as he got up. Then, both Ronald and the Staravia gang, stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

**********************************************

Oooh! Big fight! I'll get the popcorn. You should get some too. And while you're at it, stay tuned to see the outcome of this battle!


	4. A Good Fight Fought & A Bond Forged

Hello everyone! Hope you've got your popcorn ready, because this is going to be one epic fight! Ready? Let's go!

*************************************************

It was three against one. Ronald knew he had a disadvantage in numbers. But he knew that he had to fight, to protect the little Minccino. The three Staravia were all grouped together, facing Ronald. They were edging around each other, trying to find an opportunity to attack.

Suddenly, the threesome flashed forward. Ronald barely had enough time to dodge to the left. The Staravia flew off in separate directions and tried to surround Ronald.

Ronald was pondering how he shot off that water jet, so he lifted up his left foreleg and thought, 'Shoot!' Just like magic, a stream of water came out of his hoof, just like before. The Staravia he was aiming for easily dodged his attack. "Curses." he muttered under his breath.

One of the Staravia suddenly swooped in from behind and struck Ronald. He cringed in pain, but he managed to do the equivalent of a handstand and used both of his hind legs and shot his powerful streams and sent it flying off. (Not on its own accord, mind.) The other two saw this as an opportunity and tried to get him from the front.

But Ronald was ready for them, he quickly shifted from his forelegs to his hind legs, and then he stomped on the other two Staravia with his forelegs. Now, since they were pinned, he shot out of his forelegs, hitting the two Staravia with critical damage.

He backed off, figuring that he had done them in, when he saw that they were, incredibly, getting back up. One of the Staravia slowly said. "Our boss, urk, would never give up. We won't either." Then, they took off and went high into the air. He knew better than to think that they were giving up, but he couldn't see them anywhere.

Then, heard them simultaneously shout, "Aerial Ace!" He suddenly found himself being attacked from three sides, and this time, he couldn't dodge in time. He felt immense pain as the three attacks landed. He didn't know why, but these attacks hurt more than the strengths of the Staravia, but he couldn't tell what. He knew he was some sort of Water type, but could have two types. Maybe he's also a Fighting type. That would explain why he's taking so much damage. He knelt down in pain, for it was really hard for him to stand.

One of the Staravia guffawed. "That's it, boys! One more hit, and we've got him!" The other two snickered at the prospect of payback. Then, they all simultaneously twisted in the air and cried, "Brave Bird!"

This snapped Ronald back into reality. He got up just as the flames surrounding them changed from red to blue. He thought about his options, then he got a brilliant idea. He fired all four of his water jets into the ground. They propelled him up, like a jet pack, just in time to get him out of the way as the three Staravia collided.

A huge explosion occurred. The power of the Brave Bird combination, plus the recoil that was dealt afterwards, instantly knocked out the three Staravia.

Ronald slowly lowered himself to the ground, before collapsing himself out of exhaustion.

Ronald was near unconsciousness, when an Oran Berry was put in front of him. He looked up an saw that it was the Minccino. He craned his neck over and started to eat the berry. He suddenly understood why his Pokemon always felt better after eating one of these, it tasted great!

He finished off the berry and got up. The Staravia were very hurt, but they were trying to get up as well.

"Come on. We can't let our boss down. We can keep fighting." The Staravia took a step forward and then fell flat on his face. Another Staravia rushed to its side. "We can't fight for our boss if we're dead. Come on. Let's go back." The two Staravia got on either side of the first and lifted it up under its wings. One of them turned back and said. "Don't think we'll forget this. We'll be back." And then, they walked off into the forest.

The Minccino walked up to Ronald. "Thank you for saving me. You have no idea what it means to me." Ronald smiled back. "I just wanted to help." Then he collapsed again, cringing in pain.

Minccino rushed over to Ronald's side. "Oh, no. You're hurt. Let's go back to my village. Your wounds can be treated there. It's not that far off." Ronald was hurting to much to talk, so he only nodded. "Can you stand?" Minccino asked him. He nodded again. He knew he needed medical attention. He got up, and the pain was searing.

Ronald began to stumble along with Minccino, occasionally resting along the way, as they made their way to Minccino's village.

**********************************************

Well, it doesn't look too good for Ronald. Those Staravia hurt him bad. What's going to happen next? Will he make it to the village in time? Why does a Minccino even live in a village? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. A Life Saved & A Friendship Made

Welcome back! When we left, Ronald was hurt severely in a fight to protect a Minccino. That Minccino is now taking him to her village. Let's see what happens next, shall we?

*************************************************

It was about midday when they arrived in Minccino's village. It was a very rustic place, with little houses made of stone with straw roofs. If Ronald didn't know any better, he would've thought this was a human village.

But that's not the case. There were no signs of humans anywhere, only Pokemon. They were going about their daily lives. A Mr. Mime was sweeping up in front of a little shop, and a Kangaskhan was playing with her little baby.

Many of the Pokemon stopped to stare at Ronald, their eyes full of concern and wonder. He heard them whispering things to one another as he hobbled along. "Do you think that's him?" "I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." "The poor dear. He looks hurt."

Minccino pulled at him. "Don't mind them." she tried to assure him, "They always act this way when a new Pokemon comes into town." She guided him into a slightly larger building with a cross on it. "Here it is. The hospital. Doctor Blissey will take good care of you." They walked together inside.

The inside of the building was kind of what Ronald had expected. The walls were made of stone with a straw ceiling overhead. However, this building also had a little counter near the entrance, as well as individual rooms along the back. There were about five rooms, each with paper walls. Minccino walked up to the counter and rung a little bell. A Chansey soon ran up to the counter.

"Hello." She said, out of breath. "How may I be of help today?" This Chansey almost reminded Ronald of the Chansey that accompanied Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Centers, and then he remembered that it was at a Pokemon Center that he died and came back to life as a Pokemon.

"My friend has been through a lot. He fought off three strong Staravia in order to protect me. Please, help him." Chansey came over and looked Ronald over. "Oh, my! You _have_ been through a lot. Audino, I need a stretcher." A couple of Audino came out carrying a stretcher. They laid Ronald on top of it and carried him into the first room. "Will he be alright, Ms. Chansey?" Nurse Chansey did her best to try to calm down Minccino. "Don't worry. Doctor Blissey is a fantastic doctor. He should have your friend feeling all better in a little while. I need you wait a bit. Are you okay with that?" Minccino nodded. Then Chansey went into the room with Ronald while Minccino sat down and waited.

**********************************************

A few hours later, Doctor Blissey came out. He called over Minccino. "How is he, Mrs. Blissey?" Doctor Blissey smiled. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest for a while." Minccino could barely believe her ears. She was so happy. "Thank you so much! May I go see him?"

"Why bother?" Nurse Chansey replied. "He's right here." Ronald walked out of the room. He was covered in bandages, but otherwise, he looked okay.

"Mister!" Minccino jumped on him. Ronald tumbled to the floor. "Ow." Ronald whimpered. Minccino got off. "I'm happy to see you, too. But, I need to rest, like the doctor said." Minccino apologized. Ronald thanked the medics once again and went with Minccino out the door.

"So, what do we do now, um, what's your name?" Minccino looked up. "My name? It's Peach." Ronald was a little surprised. "Why are you named Peach?"

"Because both my dad and my mom love them. That's how they met, trying to find peaches. They were on the same peach tree one day, but there was only one peach left. Boy, did my parents fight. My mom was victorious, but in the end, they both shared the peach. When I was born, they said that I reminded them of that peach, and that's why they named me Peach! So, what's your name?"

"Um, my name's Ronald." Peach looked even more shocked. "That sounds like a human name. It's weird. By the way, can you tell me what sort of Pokemon you are?" Ronald was a bit anxious. "Well, I don't really know." Peach was really shocked. "You don't know? Why not?" Ronald sighed. "I don't really know. I just woke up this morning and found myself this way."

Peach stood there and thought for a moment. Then, she got an idea. "The elder. If anyone knows what you are, he knows. Come on! I'll show you to his house!" Peach ran off, before realizing that Ronald can't really run fast. So, first she backtracked, and then she led him to the elder's house.

**********************************************

Well, that was fun. But, there are all sorts of questions to be answered. Like, who's the elder? What does he know about Ronald? And where's that waiter with my mocha cappuccino. (Oops, scratch that last one.) You can find out the answers to this, and more, next time. So, stay tuned.


	6. A Counsel Seeked & A Prophecy Revealed

Hello there! I finished my cappuccino and I'm ready to show you the next series of events. When we left, Ronald and Peach (Ooh, now I want peach cobbler.) were heading to the house of the village elder to learn about Ronald. You guys ready? Here we go!

******************************************

"There it is, Ronald." Peach and Ronald were standing in front of the elder's house. The house basically looked the same as the other houses, but this one looked older. The stone wall looked worn and the straw roof looked pale. Peach went up to the door and knocked.

An Alakazam answered the door. He looked ancient. His fur was tinted with grey and his moustache almost reached down to his feet. "Peach? Is that you?" Alakazam bent down to look at her better. "My, you've grown! I remember when you were just a baby Pokemon. You were so cute. And, you still are."

He definately struck Ronald as a nice guy. "Mr. Alakazam, me and my friend want to ask you something." He looked up at Ronald, and Ronald straightened up, trying to look at least somewhat decent. Alakazam grunted. "I see. Come inside. I just put some tea on to boil."

The inside of the house reeked of must. Ronald coughed as he walked in. He saw that the inside looked as old as it did outside. The walls were lined with books and scrolls, some looked older than Alakazam. A fireplace roared at the back, and a tea table was set in the middle of the house. There was a teapot cooking on a stove towards the left of the fireplace.

Alakazam gestured to the tea table. "Come, sit. Make yourselves at home." Ronald and Peach made their way over to the table. They all sat down. "So, you wanted to ask me a question, correct?"

Ronald and Peach nodded to each other. "Well, you see sir," Ronald said, "My name is Ronald, and I don't know what I am." He could see the confusion in Alakazam's face. "Whatever do you mean?" Ronald breathed deeply. He told the both of them his story, of how he used to be a human, and how he died and came back as a Pokemon. He also told Alakazam about how he saved Peach from the Staravia gang. Peach added. "He saved me, even though he didn't know me. I want the best for him, so please Mr. Alakazam, can you help him?"

Alakazam sat there in deep thought. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the teapot whistling. Alakazam went and began pouring the tea. Once he was done, he sat down and took a small sip from his cup. He set it down. and began to speak.

"Ronald, if what you say is true, then you've been given a divine gift. Only the power of the most powerful Pokemon in the universe, Arceus, could have brought you back to life.

"As to what you are, it seems that Arceus has given you the form of a Pokemon that has only been rumoured about in legends, a Keldeo." Ronald stood there, in shock. "I'm...a Legendary Pokemon?!" Alakazam nodded.

"Keldeo, according to the legends, was a member of the legendary Swords of Justice, an elite team of Pokemon dedicated to protecting the weak. You said you were trying to protect Peach when you fought those Staravia, correct?" Ronald nodded. "Then, how were you able to master your new body so fast as to defeat three strong Pokemon? The only explanation," He took a sip of his tea. "is that you're the Chosen One."

Ronald was completely stumped. "The Chosen One? For what?" Alakazam turned and used Psychic to bring down a scroll from one of his shelves. As soon as the scroll landed on the table, it opened up to show large picture of a Pokemon, with strange lettering at the bottom. Alakazam looked over it and began to recite the written words.

_"When human and Pokemon,_  
_Come together as one,_  
_Then begins the time,_  
_When the moon swallows the sun._

_And when Chosen One,_  
_Is placed on the altar here,_  
_Then the holy one, Arceus,_  
_Will soon reappear."_

Alakazam looked at Ronald. Ronald was repeating it to himself. "'When human and Pokemon come together as one.' Does that mean me?" Alakazam nodded. "You are the Chosen One, my boy. Do you know who Arceus is?" Ronald remembered a book he read at the Canalave Library. He recited. "Arceus is the God of all Pokemon. He was said to have been the first being in existence. If someone could bring him back here..."

"...then they could harness the power of a god." Alakazam finished for Ronald. "You are in grave danger, my boy. When people find out you exist, they will hunt you down and try to use you to summon Arceus." He looked at the setting sun. "It's getting late. You should probably stay here for the night." He turned to him and smiled. "It's funny. You arrived on the 25th anniversary of the founding of this village."

Peach looked up at Ronald excitedly. "Yeah, we're going to have a festival and everything! You can join us!" Ronald looked into Peach's eyes. It definitely wanted him to be there. "Okay, okay. I'll be there." Ronald and Peach went out and soon joined the festivities.

They had a wonderful time, and they spent most of the night enjoying the festival. Ronald even met Peach's parents. Her mother and father (Peach's father, by the way, was a Pikachu) thought Ronald was wonderful, and invited him to stay at their house for the night. He turned in a little later, thinking about what might come about in the morning.

******************************************

And so ends Day 1. What's going to happen on the next day? Stay tuned to find out. Meanwhile, I'm going to attend the party, and, um, I'll tell you how it goes. Alright, bye! *puts on Mardi Gras outfit and runs off*


	7. A Promise Made & Supplies Prepared

*snores* ...Guh, huh? Oh, you're back! Sorry, I partied hard last night. Man, I slept like a log after that. Anyway, so we should continue with the events of the story. Let's go!

********************************************

In the morning, Ronald woke up laying next to Peach in her house. He rose carefully, as to not disturb the sleeping Minccino, and walked into the main room (which served as both the kitchen and the living room) and there he saw Peach's mother working on breakfast.

"Oh, you're awake." She gave him a very warm smile. "Well, as they say, the early Pidgey gets the Caterpie. Come, you can sit here and wait. Everyone else will be up soon." Ronald set himself down next to the table. It was significantly larger than Alakazam's tiny tea table, but then again, there were more mouths to feed.

Peach's mother was cutting up some fruit with a knife. She stopped suddenly and turned to Ronald. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter. Alakazam told me what you did."

Ronald smiled back. "It was no trouble. She was in danger, and I just wanted to help." Ronald sat there and thought about what he did, and suddenly remembered that the Staravia kept mentioning that they had a 'boss'. He wondered who it could possibly be.

"So, um, Mrs. Cinccino, do you know who those Staravia were?" Suddenly, the knife came down hard, creating a large cut in the countertop. Ronald thought he might have struck a nerve. "Oh, I'm sorry if I-"

"No. You don't have to apologize. My knife just slipped. Please, give me a minute to finish here." Ronald let her finish cutting the fruit. She put it all in a bowl and stirred it together with some spices. Then she set the bowl down on the table and sat down. Then, she looked straight at Ronald with the most serious look that Ronald had ever seen.

"Those Staravia were members of a large clan of Pokemon that live in this area known as the Flying Aces. They constantly bully the other Pokemon and are extremely selfish. Nobody knows who the leader of the Flying Aces is. Anyone who blabs is usually disappears, if you know what I mean."

Ronald nodded. Cinccino sighed. "Anyone could be their next target, and everybody is in danger here. That's why, I have something to ask you." Cinccino looked more serious than death, which made Ronald feel a bit nervous. "I know you're going to leave here soon, so I want you to take care of my little Peach for a while."

Ronald, needless to say, was surprised. "W-Why? How can you trust me to do it?"

"Because, I don't want something like what happened yesterday happening to my precious Peach. If you weren't there, who knows what-" Cinccino was clearly on the verge of tears. "Please, take care of Peach. I want you to promise me this."

Ronald knew that this was a very important subject, not just for Peach, but for Cinccino too. So, bravely, he came out and said, "I promise you that I will take good care of Peach for the time being."

Cinccino whispered a reply. "Thank you."

It was soon afterward that Peach and Peach's father woke up. Then, they all ate breakfast together. The way that the family came together reminded Ronald of his old life. He wondered how his mother was holding up, considering the fact that she believes him dead.

After breakfast, Ronald was requested by Cinccino to wait outside. He knew that she was going to tell Peach about their arrangement. He could hear Peach cry for a little bit, before she came out, her eyes still red from crying.

Ronald bid Peach's family farewell and with Peach right behind him, began to make his way to Elder Alakazam's hut.

Before they got there, however, Ronald heard someone calling him over. It was the Kangaskhan which he remembered seeing the previous day. He asked Peach to wait there and he walked over.

Kangaskhan was standing behind a door, which was seemed to be cut in half horizontally, to allow small and big Pokemon to enter. She had the top half open.

"So, I heard that you were heading out on a little trip." Kangaskhan inquired. "Well, do you have any food prepared to eat while you're out?"

Ronald stood there, feeling a little absent-minded. "Whoops. I guess I forgot about that."

Kangaskhan gave him a big warm smile. "You can't really go on an adventure if you go on an empty stomach. Here, Cinccino asked me to prepare this for you." She picked up a picnic basket from a small table right next to the door. The aroma emanating from it was mouth-watering.

"Thank you very much!" Ronald exclaimed. Kangaskhan pulled out a sort of strap and looped the handle of the basket through it. She then placed the strap with the basket over Ronald's head. When he looked at it, he humorously thought to himself, "It looks like I have a side-saddle, now."

Kangaskhan made a couple of adjustments, and then looking at her work, she concluded, "Yep! Snug as a Wurmple. You're good to go!"

After showing his gratitude to Kangaskhan again, he walked back over to Peach. She could smell the food as well. "Wow! That smells amazing. I was wondering what we were going to eat. Kangaskhan is probably the best cook in the entire region!"

Ronald laughed. "I couldn't help but agree. This food smells divine! So, shall we shove off?"

Minccino nodded, and the two of them walked over to Elder Alakazam's hut.

******************************************

Well, I guess that's a wrap for this chapter. See you next time. Meanwhile, I think I'll have a quick bite to eat over at Kangaskhan's. So, for now, chow! Um, I mean, ciao!


	8. Directions Given & A Deeper Plot Unfolds

*burp* Ah, that was a delicious meal. Now then, on with the story.

********************************************

Ronald and Peach finally arrived at Elder Alakazam's hut, where he was there waiting for them outside with a friendly smile.

"So, I suppose that means you're prepared?" Alakazam ventured.

Ronald nodded. "Yes, we're ready to go."

Alakazam was mystified. "'We?' Who's we?"

Peach popped out and Alakazam was startled. "No. Out of the question. She can't be put in danger like this."

Ronald explained what Cinccino had told him. Alakazam listened, and when Ronald finished, he sighed. "If what you say is true, then I guess I have no choice. But, do you know where you're going?"

"Well, that's why we came to you. We were hoping you could point us in the right way." Ronald was clearly clueless.

Alakazam sighed and told them to wait there. He went into his hut for a minute and returned holding a scroll. "This is a map to a place known as Ironside Mountain. That will be a good place to start."

Ronald thanked Alakazam and he wished the two his best. Ronald, with Peach riding on top of him like a pony, went off into the woods.

******************************************

Meanwhile, there was a group of people gathered in a place that would be best described as an amphitheater. There were people in similar outfits all gathered in this place. It was a bit like sitting at a football stadium, except there was a ceiling overhead.

Suddenly, a light came on down at the center of the giant room. A sudden hush came across the crowd. A man walked up on the stage towards a microphone propped there. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"My friends, the time of reckoning is now." This earned some murmurs among the crowd which settled down quickly. "We bided our time, building ourselves from the ashes of fallen teams from times past. Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma and Flare. All of them failed in their ambitions. But we shall succeed." The crowd started to become excited.

The man continued. "Our time of waiting is over. Just yesterday, our scientists managed to locate Target Zero." The crowd was getting very excited. "We have sent out a team to capture Target Zero as we speak. Soon, we shall have the key to unlock the heavenly gates and we will have the power to destroy this world and recreate it in our own image."

The crowd was roaring. The man pumped his fist in the air and shouted. "For the glory of Team Cosmos!" The crowd repeated it eagerly.

********************************************

Uh, oh. This is not looking good. What in the world is Team Cosmos? What's Target Zero? And what did Kangaskhan pack in Ronald and Peach's lunch? Find out all that and more, next time.


	9. A Sudden Hunger & A Clever Trap

Welcome back! So, shall we continue? Excellent! Let's go!

Ronald was walking through the woods, with Peach laying on his back. She was staring up at the sunlight beaming down from the tree tops.

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard by the both of them. Ronald looked around, anticipating some angry Pokemon to come out of the bush. He heard the growl again and it sounded a lot closer. He looked around until he realized that the growling came from right on top of him. "Peach, are you hungry?"

Peach perked up. "No. Of course not!" Then the growling came again, louder than before. Peach sighed. "Yeah, I'm starving."

Ronald laughed loudly. "Okay, I guess we can stop for a bit. It's nearly lunchtime anyway."

Peach jumped up and down. "Alright! I'll go ahead to find a good spot to camp!" And like that, she took off in front of Ronald. Ronald chuckled to himself and continued walking at the steady pace he was going before.

He began to think about his mother, his best friend Damon and especially his Pokemon. He wondered where they were now, and whether or not they still thought about him.

"Hey, Ronald! I found a good spot over here!" Peach yelled behind some bushes. "Come, look!"

Ronald trotted over to where he heard Peach's voice coming from. It was a beautiful spot, with sunlight coming down, and a little stream running along by the side. "So, what do you think?" Peach asked, hanging from one of the branches in a nearby tree.

Ronald looked up at her. "It's perfect. But, um, should you be hanging there? It doesn't look safe."

Peach rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. What are you, my mother? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Suddenly, just as she said that, she slipped and fell out of the tree, screaming. Ronald ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked back on her. "You were saying?"

Peach gave up a helpless sigh. "Alright, alright. I'll be more careful. Can we eat now?"

"Don't you change the-" Ronald was interrupted by growling from his own stomach. They both laughed. "Okay, I'm pretty hungry myself. Let's go have lunch."

Peach cheered and ran about as Ronald got the food set up. If he still had hands, it would've been a cinch getting it set up. However, he still was able to do it well enough with only his teeth. Once he got all of the food set up, he called out, "Food's ready!"

Ronald waited there for a few minutes, waiting for Peach. He called out again. "Peach. I set up the food. I'm gonna eat it all by myself." Nothing. "Peach, are you trying something, because I'm not falling for it." Suddenly, he heard a cry. "Help me!"

Ronald didn't wait. He charged off to find Peach. He suddenly found her, gagged and bounded to a tree. "Don't worry, Peach. I'll get you down."

Ronald took a step forward and she shook her head violently. "What? What is it? Is it a trap?" She nodded strenuously. Ronald inspected the ground in front of him and, sure enough, he saw a net cloaked by leaves. One more step and he would've been trapped.

"Good call, Peach." Ronald edged around the net and hurried up to Peach. "Don't worry. I'll get you down." She emitted a muffled scream. He turned around and ducked just in time to avoid being trapped in another net, this time being shot at him.

Ronald growled. "Who's there?!" Suddenly, two people came out of the grass. They were dressed in weird golden outfits with a large letter letter C in silver.

"Aw." The man on the left said. "He didn't fall for any of our traps." He looked at the man beside him. "What shall we do about this?"

The other man grunted. "Now, we capture him the old-fashioned way" The man then pulled out a Pokeball.

The first man grinned. "Nice. I like the old-fashioned way." This man also pulled out a Pokeball. Then, simultaneously, they threw their Pokeballs out and two Pokemon appeared. One was a Crobat, and the other was a Sneasel.

Ronald growled as he prepared to face off against his opponents.

What's going to happen now? Who will win this battle? Find out next time! See you then!


End file.
